


the difference between (real love and the love on TV)

by manzini (writtendlessly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Background Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Background Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, queer eye AU, that's the law, though i did copy the format a lot so it jumps between different 'scenes', you don't need to know queer eye to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtendlessly/pseuds/manzini
Summary: Magnus is stuck in a rut, so his friends Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina nominate him for a popular makeover show. The show focuses on 5 categories and has an expert for each. Lorenzo Rey for fashion, Meliorn for grooming, Simon Lewis for culture, Andrew Underhill for home and Alec Lightwood for food.The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, but is love in the cards for Alec and Magnus?(Queer Eye + This World Inverted double AU)





	the difference between (real love and the love on TV)

**Author's Note:**

> All of this started from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/manziniyo/status/1150382681093369856) I made and the ensuing thread I made about it
> 
> Then twitter/SH discord friends encouraged me and here we are!
> 
> This is This World Inverted au!Malec, with their personalities and styles. Thus Alec is out and a playboy and Magnus is more reserved and awkward. I kept most of the other characters similar to their original versions. I tried to stick with canonically queer men on the show, but I had to take liberties with Simon. (pan!Simon is my headcanon anyway) Since this is an AU of an AU, Magnus has his magic and isn’t dormant in this.

"New York City!" 

There's a chorus of cheers throughout the car at Andrew's exclamation. 

"Good to be home," Alec adds, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as they sit at a traffic light. "Didn't miss the traffic, though."

"I think it's part of the charm," Simon replies, leaning forward from his spot in the middle of the backseat. 

Alec rolls his eyes, "Only you would say that."

"Anyway!" Lorenzo interrupts from the passenger seat, trying to stop the other four from starting the same conversation they were having before the cameras started rolling. "Do you want to hear about our hero today?"

Another chorus of cheers.

"His name is Magnus Bane—"

"Ooh, we love a regal name!" Meliorn imitates the kind of gentle wave that royalty often does.

"He's 5 foot 10, 160 pounds, and he owns his own business," Lorenzo pauses for dramatic tension, waiting for the others' comments before revealing his job.

"I love a man who knows how to take control," Andrew says, lowering his voice in a joking attempt to be sexier. 

Alec stays silent behind the wheel, but he's always been the quietest one, content to just listen before he makes any judgments. When it seems like everyone is only going to make BDSM jokes instead of asking, Alec does his good host duty and says, "What kind of business?"

"Glad you asked!" Lorenzo looks directly into the camera mounted above the dashboard as he answers. "He's a _fortune teller_."

"I nominated Magnus because he... well, he needs some help," Ragnor smiles in a way that betrays his seemingly kind and innocent tone. "It seems like _centuries_ ago that he first started his business. He was lively and fun, but now you could say he's lost his _magic_." 

"Magnus is a good friend," Raphael's tone is as neutral as ever, but he looks pained as he says every word. "He's loved by many and has a successful business, but he can't seem to move on to the next stage of his life."

Catarina is the only one in the solo interviews that seems happy to be there and talk about her friend.

"Magnus had a bad break up a while ago, and he's never been able to truly be himself since then. I just want him to find success and love. We all do."

"His friends Ragnor and Raphael nominated him because they say he's been stuck in a rut for years now," Lorenzo pauses for the vaguely concerned noises of the boys. "They want him to expand his business and find his passion for life again!"

"I think we can do that," Simon says, and Alec laughs as he turns down the road to where Magnus' apartment is. Alec isn't sure how one expands from fortune telling and tarot cards, but dealing with careers wasn't his area of expertise. To be honest, he usually had the easiest job of the five of them. Just show up, teach some recipes, maybe take their hero to a restaurant to try some things, and then act as support for the rest of them. He can't imagine what it's like to be Andrew, who always pulls off incredible home makeovers in just a week.

"Also," Lorenzo drags out the final 'o'. "He's single! And he's looking for a lovely woman, or man, to help heal after a nasty break up."

"Yes! We don't discriminate when it comes to our lovers over here," Meliorn exclaims, wiggling his fingers towards the camera and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Bisexual, Pansexual, Asexual—"

"Homosexual!" Alec exclaims and the resulting shouts last until they park and open the car doors.

"Knock knock!" The five boys yell outside Magnus' apartment door, nearly in unison and unconcerned about his neighbors potentially being bothered.

Magnus slowly opens the door, peeking out from behind it with a wide-eyed expression. He knew they were coming, but it's another thing to see them in person. As the rowdy group shoves their way past and into his apartment, he starts to regret ever agreeing to this. If it wasn't for Raphael’s blackmail and Catarina's concerned tears, he would've sent them away. Or, better yet, glamored the entire apartment to be invisible to mundanes.

"Look at all this stuff!" Andrew exclaims, randomly picking up objects to inspect and then putting them back down in a new place. "You clearly have an eye for antiques."

Magnus shrugs helplessly, unable to explain that he purchased most of these things when they were brand new. Lorenzo and Simon have disappeared into his bedroom, and Alec had immediately gone to his kitchen upon entering. He lets Andrew peruse his books and tarot cards as he watches Meliorn's attempt to charm Chairman Meow.

"Here kitty, good kitty," Meliorn coos, crouched down and reaching a hand out under Magnus' dining table. "Oh I just _love_ cats, what's his name?"

"Chairman Meow," Magnus mutters, suddenly embarrassed by the name he normally felt proud of coming up with. He's saved from having to explain his reasoning as Alec walks in, cradling Church in his arms.

"What's this one's name?" He asks, smiling down at the large, fluffy cat. Magnus is rendered speechless, and he convinces himself it's because of Alec's ability to charm the angry cat and not because Alec looks like he walked out of one of Magnus' wet dreams. 

"Chur— Church." 

Alec aims his smile up at Magnus instead, letting the cat go when he starts squirming.

"What a cutie," he says, and Magnus isn't entirely sure who he's talking about. 

"You wanna come to the kitchen with me?" Alec asks, and Magnus just nods and follows him.

In the kitchen, Alec opens his fridge and peers inside, "Where's all your food?"

_I conjure it, mostly,_ he thinks, but Magnus just says, "I like to order in."

"Oh, Magnus Bane, you're breaking my heart," Alec whines dramatically, but he's still grinning as he starts rifling through all the cupboards. He grabs a few of the random jars Magnus had shoved on a top shelf to hide, easily reaching them with his height, and Magnus feels his stomach drop as Alec reads the labels.

"Werewolf fur... vampire fangs... eye of newt... What _is_ all this stuff?"

"Potion ingredients?" Magnus answers, but it comes out more like a question. Alec looks at him, one eye squinting slightly in contemplation before he bursts out laughing. 

"You're an interesting one," Alec says, and Magnus can't fight the blush that spreads across his cheeks. When was the last time he had a man this attractive in his home? It had to be decades.

"Magnus, dear, could you join us in the bedroom?" Lorenzo calls and Magnus dutifully heads over, reluctant to leave Alec not only because of his charming smile and half-unbuttoned shirt but also because of the various weird ingredients he has stashed around his kitchen. 

When he gets to his bedroom, he finds clothes strewn all over the floor and bed, with Simon lounging in a pile of his comfiest cardigans. 

"Talk to me about these clothes," Lorenzo prompts.

"They're comfortable," Magnus is hesitant, as he knows that's the wrong answer even before Lorenzo frowns at him. "And they look professional."

"Does a fortune teller really need to be professional?" Lorenzo asks, but continues before Magnus, or Simon, can start answering him. "There's a way to be professional without being stuffy and boring."

Magnus frowns too, subconsciously pulling the sleeves of his current cardigan down to cover his fingers, "But _I'm_ stuffy and boring."

"Hey," Simon admonishes. He pats the empty spot on the bed next to him and Magnus sits down. "From what your friends told us, you're anything but boring."

"That was ages ago."

"So what changed? What caused this slump? What made Magnus Beautiful become Magnus Boring? Why do you—"

"It wasn't just one thing," Magnus snaps, and Simon's eyes go wide at the first bit of feistiness they've gotten out of Magnus. "There was my ex, and my— _Raphael_ was going through a tough time, and then I almost lost my magic— My ability to tell fortunes."

Magnus stumbles over the details, unable to explain exactly what happened when he thought he lost his magic in the 1940s, or how he raised Raphael like his son even though they look barely five years apart, or how Camille will never truly die, just like him, and that fact makes him feel like he won't ever be free from her. 

Simon just smiles in such a kind and understanding way that Magnus wants to cry, right there on national television, but he keeps it in and lets Simon ramble on about life and change and the other boys until the director tells them to stop. 

Later, after he's talked about his clothing and business and hair more than he ever has in his entire life, he's told to sit on his couch for the final shot of the day. He has Andrew and Simon on his left, and to his right it goes Meliorn, Lorenzo, and then Alec. Magnus tries not to look at the way Alec's simple gold chain disappears under the open V of his shirt, or how the obnoxious gold buckle of his Gucci belt draws his eye to the tight fabric over Alec's thighs. It's been a long time, okay? And he's only human. Or, well, half-human.

"So what are you hoping to get out of this week?" Andrew asks him, drawing his eye away from Alec. Magnus wasn't even fully aware that they were filming.

"Well, I've thought about opening a storefront," Magnus had only vaguely entertained the thought, but each episode needs a concluding event and it's as good an excuse as any to finally do it. "So I guess I should have a grand opening."

"Debut your fabulous new self and new store at the same time," Meliorn wraps an arm around Magnus' shoulder and squeezes. "You'll be beautiful and sexy and gorgeous for all your friends and customers."

"And maybe a date?" Alec grins at him, something more sharp and suggestive compared to his earlier smiles in the kitchen. Magnus feels heated again.

"Maybe," he offers. 

"What Magnus needs is a fresh start, and the first step is a new wardrobe that represents the powerful businessman we know he can be." 

"Magnus can't keep running his business out of his living room. He needs to separate work and fun, and this new storefront will be perfect for that. A mix of antiques and modern pieces will make the space inviting, but still uniquely his."

"Food is the way to a man's heart." A pause, Alec looks at someone behind the camera. "Or a woman's too, I don't know. I'm gay, don't ask me."

"Nobody is going to want to go home with you if you're wearing a ratty old cardigan." Lorenzo raises a challenging eyebrow.

"Magnus is a really nice guy, I can see why his friends speak so highly of him. But just like they said, he's lost his spark. I need to figure out what he's passionate about, what makes him wake up every day, and then help him to harness that passion. He's kind of like Hercules, y'know, he has to go through all these trials to become stronger—"

A cut to a single shot of Alec rolling his eyes. 

Another cut, and Meliorn says, "I can't wait to get my hands on that hair, zhuzh it up a bit."

"—But once he makes it to Olympus, he'll realize that love and friendship are more important than some fancy place full of gods—"

"He is already so handsome, so cute, but he just needs some work to step up his game and get. him. a. lover!" Meliorn claps at each pause, and on the final clap, the shot cuts back to Simon again.

"—And really, Hades was a lot cooler than any of the snooty gods up in Olympus anyway. The lake of souls thing is kind of morbid, but Pain and Panic seemed like nice friends to have around, all things considered—"

"I wanna teach Magnus a few simple, delicious recipes he can make for his friends or future dates."

"His foundation isn't bad, but a few staple pieces and some extra bits of flair, and he'll be the most stylish psychic in all of New York."

"—So that's how I'll help Magnus become the man he was meant to be and find his magic again!"

The next morning, Magnus meets the film crew and Andrew at the future location of his business. He'd bought an empty retail space back in the '50s when he was first settling into New York. Over the centuries he's had plenty of time to invest, steal, trade, and generally acquire stupid amounts of wealth, so he truthfully had no need to work a day in his life. But there's a part of him—a really big part—that can't resist helping people in need. 

It started way before he even met Raphael, before he even had a _home_, when he shared scraps with the other poor kids in Batavia. Even at his lowest, he had this inherent desire to protect others that he could never shake even when it caused him trouble.

Then he had a brief period of hedonism and greed, hence the stealing, that was largely influenced by Camille and the kind of vampires and warlocks she hung around with. He tried to only take from the rich, from those who profited off the weak and defenseless, but it wasn't enough to ease his guilty conscience. By the time Catarina found him again, blasting her way past the vampires tasked with keeping him isolated, he was a shell of his former self.

Meeting and raising Raphael helped him cope, and he learned a lot from the young vampire about atoning for your sins, but he never fully got over the things he did in the name of what he believed was love. 

So his business was just another way he could help people in need. He did spells and potions for the Downworlders and offered tarot card readings and fortune telling for the mundanes. He even makes a few "potions" or magic charms for mundanes who are really struggling, trying to provide comfort or relief without revealing himself. If those people also found some extra cash in a coat pocket, then, well, it was just a coincidence that he knew nothing about.

The crew is sipping coffees and setting up equipment when he walks in, sneezing at the decades of dust all the people have kicked up into the air. They fit him with a mic pack quickly and then suddenly, the cameras are rolling.

"What are you looking to do with this space?" Andrew asks, smiling gently as he wanders around. 

Magnus follows after him, "I need a place for readings and then storage for my ingredients." 

Andrew makes a noise of acknowledgment.

"Plus maybe somewhere to sell things? Oh! And a kitchen."

Andrew picks up a clipboard he left on a windowsill and walks back over to Magnus, writing as he goes. "What about colors? Themes? Do you want it to be sort of spooky?"

"No, definitely not," Magnus pauses, looking down and shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. He's wearing another cardigan and button-up combo in neutral colors, and he can imagine what Lorenzo's reaction will be when he meets him that afternoon. 

"What's the vibe you're looking for, then?" Andrew smiles encouragingly at him, and the director makes some gestures that Magnus can't interpret. He assumes they're looking for a heartfelt moment, so he speaks honestly.

"I want it to be welcoming and warm," Magnus shrugs, feeling his face get hot and pretending it's just the cameras and lights. "I just want to help people. I want to— It has to be a safe space."

Magnus hadn't even noticed that Andrew was holding any tension and rigidity until it suddenly drains out of him. They don't have the same experiences, obviously, but there's a solidarity between them based on the fact that they both know what it's like to need somewhere safe to go. Magnus has lived through most major queer milestones over the years, and has skipped between enough cities around the world that he's seen every different viewpoint on sexuality and gender. He knows most of the cast have experienced some amount of resistance too—hate crimes and being disowned and unhealthy coping habits. In fact, they were all brutally honest in interviews about their lives, except, predictably enough, quiet Alec Lightwood who only gave minimal details.

"A safe space," Andrew repeats, breaking him from his thoughts again. "I can do that."

Once it's decided they have enough footage, Magnus is quickly shuffled out of the building as a surprisingly large number of construction workers make their way in. A tent with catering is set up outside near the parking lot, and Magnus eats a shitty hamburger and an even worse caesar salad before he's getting into the passenger seat of the large SUV that the main cast drive around in.

"Hello!"

Magnus nearly jumps out of his skin when Lorenzo happily greets him from the driver's seat. He puts a hand to his chest, covering his rapidly beating heart, "Jesus."

"Nope, just me. Though I _will_ be the savior of that wardrobe," Lorenzo quickly backs out of the parking spot and heads in the direction of what Magnus can guess is the nearest shopping mall. The only cameras in the car are stationary, mounted to the dashboard and roof, so Magnus feels more at ease than he has since this started. Even as the rest of the crew follow in an identical car, tailing them in a way that reminds Magnus way too much of the police.

"It's rather strange, isn't it?"

Magnus looks over, but Lorenzo is looking out the front window. "What is?"

"All of this," Lorenzo loosely gestures with his right hand. "The crew, the lights, the directors."

Before Magnus can respond, Lorenzo continues, "The goddamn five-oh on our backs."

Magnus laughs, pleasantly surprised by the more relaxed side of Lorenzo. His overly judging and extravagant persona is gone for now, and Lorenzo gives him a kind smile for a brief second before turning back to the road.

Magnus sinks back into his seat, "I don't have the fondest memories of big cars full of men following me, I'll admit."

It's Lorenzo's turn to let out a sudden laugh, "Look, enough about that. Let's talk about you."

"I'd rather not," Magnus mutters, but Lorenzo is undeterred.

"You're single, right? And you want to change that?"

"I mean," Magnus isn't sure of his answer, but Lorenzo has seamlessly switched back to production-mode and barrels ahead.

"Nobody will want to sleep with you if you dress like their grandfather," A short pause. "Sorry, but you know I'm right."

"And I guess it's your job to fix that, then?"

They pull into a parking ramp as Lorenzo waxes poetic about his fashion skills and general dating prowess. Magnus can't get a word in edgewise, so he focuses extra hard on undoing his seat belt, getting out of the car, and smoothing down his pants. The camera crew burst out of the second car and immediately train their cameras on him. Lorenzo comes around the other side and meets him, linking their arms together as they set off towards the mall.

"But first I need to know what I'm working with," Lorenzo explains. Magnus lets himself be dragged past various stores before they reach their destination, a tiny shop that looks too expensive for Magnus to ever willingly set foot into. "What kind of date are you looking for?"

Magnus pauses as they step in, lingering at the front, "Like, what's my type?"

Lorenzo grins and nods. Magnus tries to imagine a woman he would like to date, but all he can think about is dark eyes and a darker smile, the euphoria of her bite on the inside of his wrists and then the disgust when it was over, the way she used to ask him, _Don't you love me?_

So instead he thinks of men. Broad shoulders, big hands, dark hair that curls at the edges. He thinks about charming smiles and the way Alec had thrown his head back, laughing in the mid-afternoon sunlight streaming into his kitchen—

Lorenzo snaps his fingers in front of Magnus' face, and in an effort to completely forget what he was thinking about, Magnus blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, "Uh, a tall guy, funny, muscled, good style..."

Magnus trails off and anxiously looks around the store before locking eyes with Lorenzo once again. The other man is giving him an oddly knowing look. "You want a man with good style but you dress like this?"

Magnus looks down at himself when Lorenzo makes a sweeping gesture from head to toe in his direction. 

"Opposites attract?" Magnus offers and Lorenzo laughs, dragging him further into the store and muttering something that sounds like _oh, they sure do_. 

As Magnus is being dressed in skinny jeans and fitted blazers, Simon is off on his own, leading his small entourage of staff into a casual family restaurant. He heads straight towards a table in the back, where three people are chatting and waiting for him.

"Hello, guys!" Simon calls out when he's close enough, and everyone turns to look at him as he settles into the chair at the head of the table. "So you're probably wondering why I gathered you here today."

A woman walks up to the table from the general area of the bathrooms, "Quit the movie bullshit, Simon."

Simon does a double-take, "Maia?!"

"The one and only," Maia replies, taking a seat next to Catarina. Across from them, Raphael and Ragnor seem to be competing for who can look the most miserable.

"I— Why are you— I didn't know—"

Maia thankfully saves Simon from what was inevitably going to be another rambling monologue, "Magnus comes by my restaurant every week. He's my best tipper and a great conversationalist."

"Ah, right! That's what I'm here for," Simon's expression brightens even more than normal, somehow. "I wanted to hear about Magnus. What makes him who he is? Why do you love him?"

"Who says we love him?" Raphael says under his breath. Simon ignores him.

"Wait, how do you two know each other, then?" Catarina looks between Simon and Maia with a confused expression.

"She's my best friend's girlfriend," Simon explains, unable to stop himself from grinning at the thought of Clary. He hasn't been able to see her much since he started doing the show, but they still text every day. 

"Great, now that we've gone through your life story, can we move on?" Ragnor tries his best to sound menacing and angry but Simon is, as expected, unfazed.

"Good idea! Do you want to go first? What do you like about Magnus?"

Ragnor makes a face like he's thinking really, really hard. A minute passes before he answers, "He has a nice apartment."

Simon dims a little. "Ooo-kay," he drags out the sound and then claps his hands together once, turning towards the girls in desperation. "Who's next?"

"Magnus is a very kind, loving person," Catarina smiles at Simon in a way that makes him think of his mom or sister. "He always sees the best in people and wants everyone to be happy, even if he sacrifices his own happiness. He is like everyone's dad."

Simon laughs loud enough that he almost misses when Raphael speaks up.

"He's an honest man," Raphael tries a similar tone to Ragnor, but his lips turn up at the corners anyway, eyes soft. "He's hard-working and loyal. He gives but never asks for anything in return."

Simon nods enthusiastically as Maia picks up where Raphael stopped, "We just want to see him happy and loved. I want him to be successful, of course, but I just want someone to love and take care of him."

Ragnor nods and Simon assumes that's all he's going to get from him. 

"I truly believe me and the guys can help him with that," Simon leans forward and makes eye contact with each one of them. "We're honored to work with such a great person like him."

"Thank you," Catarina replies, and Simon can't stop grinning even as the director yells _cut_. 

The following day, Simon drives to Magnus' apartment building with Alec in the backseat. The plan for the day was to get some driving scenes and then head to the restaurant that Alec picked out for them to try. Their hotel isn't too far from the building, but the traffic is always a nightmare and they end up only halfway there after fifteen minutes of driving.

"Where are you planning to go?" Simon asks, drumming his fingers in a random beat on the steering wheel.

Alec looks up from his phone, instinctually glancing at the camera even though they're not recording yet. "Japanese restaurant, we're gonna learn some sushi."

Simon hums but stays silent. The action is so unlike him that Alec is immediately suspicious. 

"_What_?"

"Sushi, huh?" Simon says, trying to fight down a smile and keep his tone neutral. "Interesting."

"What the hell does that mean?" Alec locks his phone and leans forward, trying to intimidate him by crowding into his space since he lacks the height advantage in a car.

"It's just," Simon's smile breaks through. "Sushi is your first date, 'I'm trying to impress you with obscure knowledge' choice."

Alec narrows his eyes and his voice gets lower, "And what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, just a little birdie," Simon chances a glance at Alec, startling at the proximity of his face. "It's amazing what your brother will say when he's had a few beers."

"I'm going to fucking strangle Jace."

Simon would be alarmed if Alec didn't say things like that every day, "I would prefer if you didn't."

"Is that your job?" Alec shoots back.

"Well, if you must know—"

"Gross, stop, no," Alec falls backward in his seat dramatically, covering his eyes with his forearm. "Spare me the details of your disgusting and nonsensical _relationship_."

"Why you gotta say it like that?" Simon whines, but Alec doesn't respond. There's a moment of silence and Simon looks a lot more pouty than he did before, "Alec, about Jace—"

Alec groans, "I told you I don't care about whatever it is you're doing."

"I just—"

"Simon, he fucking adores you, shut up," Alec leans over to the right to look out the window. "God, are we there yet?"

Simon grins and squirms around in his seat like he has a million things to say, but settles on, "Pulling in now."

Simon pretends he doesn't hear Alec's relieved _thank god_. 

The staff insist Alec and Simon stay outside while some underpaid PA goes to fetch Magnus, so Alec is busy getting his mic put on when Magnus finally meets them. Magnus is dressed the same as he was the other days of filming, but he's no less charming to Alec. 

Magnus wasn't his usual type, at least not when it comes to the kind of blinding instant attraction that Alec felt as soon as Magnus opened his front door. If he's looking for a quick lay, he'll just hit the nearest gay bar and find some cute twink who looks at him with big eyes and gushes over how big his chest is. The few times he's had a serious relationship, he usually ends up with some lanky office worker who rolls his shirt up to his elbows and says things like _work hard, play hard_ unironically. 

So, needless to say, he didn't consider himself very lucky with relationships.

But Magnus was something else. Shorter than Alec but clearly built, with the way even his loosest cardigan still stretched around his biceps. He's reserved but not innocent. He doesn't cook, but he keeps little jars of herbs and spices in his kitchen cupboards anyway. He's been open and receptive to everything on the show so far, but there's a part of him still locked away and Alec, in true Lightwood fashion, _loves_ a challenge.

The three of them settle into the car and pull out of the parking lot before Simon starts talking.

"So I talked to your friends yesterday," Simon pauses as Magnus sighs in response to this information. "They told me what a lovely, caring guy you are."

"Somehow I doubt that," Magnus rolls his eyes and crosses his arms in front of him. Even from the corner of his eye, Simon narrows in on the movement.

"You know, I started talking about your positive traits and your body language immediately closed off," Simon says. Alec stays quiet, content to watch Simon work his magic. "They just want you to be happy and successful." 

"Yeah, well," Magnus replies but he doesn't elaborate any further. Simon knows they're going to have a heart-to-heart later, preferably on a comfortable couch and with no shoes on. But for now, he lets it go.

"I also discovered that you're friends with Maia!" 

"Who's Maia?" Alec asks, but the name does sound oddly familiar to him.

"She's Clary's girlfriend," Simon explains. "She owns Takis. Y'know, with that burger you like?"

"How dare you," Alec responds, playing up the drama for the cameras. "I only eat foie gras and caviar, not _bacon cheeseburgers_."

"It's a really good bacon cheeseburger," Magnus adds and Alec nods in agreement despite his protests just seconds ago.

"How did you meet her?" 

"I go to Taki's nearly every Sunday," Magnus begins. He fidgets with the edges of his sweater but tries to keep himself from looking down at his hands. "We started talking and she mentioned wanting to do monthly specials from around the world. So I taught her some Indonesian stuff."

Alec leans forward into the space between Magnus and Simon, "So you _can_ cook!"

"Just," Magnus' tone turns shy again. "Just the things my mom used to make, what I can remember."

It's never perfect, never exactly the way he _knows_ it should taste, but it's been centuries since he ate his mother's cooking and what's left of his memories are clouded with despair and fear and cold water. But part of him feels happy at Alec's reaction, the way he sounded almost proud of him.

"I think she probably used those recipes to impress Clary, too," Simon joked and Magnus chuckled.

"Yeah, the way to Biscuit's heart is definitely through a good meal."

Simon mutters _Biscuit?_ to himself in confusion as Alec suddenly asks, "Wait, if you know Clary, then do you know Jace?"

Jace was technically Clary's ex, the two of them dating for a few weeks before Clary was finally able to be honest with herself and come out. It should probably be awkward, since Clary was Simon's best friend and now he's dating her ex-boyfriend, but they were never a conventional group of friends. Alec tends to call them _fucking weird_, but Simon has learned that's just Lightwood-speak for _I care about you._

Simon nervously glances at the camera pointed at all of them at the mention of Jace, not wanting to broadcast his relationship to the entire country when they weren't like, _official_ official. Not on Facebook at least.

Magnus sighs, "I have made Jonathan's acquaintance, yes." 

"And?" Simon asks before Alec can, though they're both wondering the same thing, albeit for different reasons.

"He's insufferable," Magnus says. Both Alec and Simon start laughing.

"Yeah, that's my brother, alright," Alec says and Magnus looks back at him in alarm.

"He's your—? Oh god, I'm sorry," Magnus' eyes are wide and he's fidgeting again, this time rubbing his index finger and thumb together. "I didn't mean—"

"Relax, relax," Alec smiles and rests his hand on the center armrest, just centimeters away from Magnus' arm. "I've said a lot worse, especially to his face."

Magnus relaxes but he's still backpedaling, "He's a nice guy, I'm sure. I trust Biscuit's judgment. She said his boyfriend is nice too, really mellows him out."

Simon chokes on his spit but Alec just says, with only the slightest reluctance, "Yeah, they're both alright."

The rest of the car ride is filled with idle chatter and the occasional inspiring and heartwarming comment from Simon, and Alec is certain the editors can make the footage into something suitable for a Simon-based segment. The three of them make their way into the restaurant and sit down, conversation coming easy now that they have a common thread linking them all. They order much more than they need, sampling all different kinds of Japanese dishes before passing the remaining food over to the crew. There's a break time for the staff to eat and to set up some extra equipment for the more stationary nature of Alec's segments. 

They all tap away on their phones in silence during the break. Alec spends his time alternating between texting Izzy and googling Indonesian recipes. Magnus catches up on his group chat with Cat, Raphael, and Ragnor, but he glances over at Alec every time he hears him chuckle at something on his phone. 

As if Ragnor could read his mind or project himself into the room to watch, he texts: _Stop mooning over the cooking boy._

Magnus glares at his phone and replies, _I'm not._

Catarina chimes in, _He's a mundane, Magnus._

Magnus hates that he's known them for so long because he can hear the judgmental tone of Cat's voice in his head. He texts back, _I know. That's why I'm decidedly not mooning over him._

Raphael's only reply is: ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

Magnus: _I'm NOT. He's a famous mundane and I think Andrew is already after him. _

Raphael: ◔̯◔

Magnus: _Stop it._

Raphael: (ง'̀-'́)ง

Magnus: _That's it, you're grounded._

"What're you laughing at?" Magnus jumps at the sudden sound of Alec's voice, quickly closing his texting app and trying to smile nonchalantly.

"Just my friends," Magnus replies, and Alec stares at him for a moment. For a split second, Magnus swears his eyes flick down to his mouth, but then he's turning back to his phone and Magnus is left flushed and annoyed.

Looking back down at the group chat, Magnus sees the topic has shifted away from his love life and onto some Downworld politics that Magnus doesn't care about. Without the Shadowhunters around, Downworlder culture has been mostly focused on petty arguments and claiming empty institute buildings before mundanes got to them first. Magnus is glad some tech company moved into the New York institute before a turf war could start. Call him boring, but Magnus has had enough of wars over the last few centuries. Now, if only the mundanes could stop starting new ones.

The film crew starts yelling out instructions, guiding everyone to their places and Magnus realizes, as he's being shoved behind a workspace in the restaurant's kitchen, that Simon is nowhere to be found. 

"Where's Simon?" Magnus asks, watching as a makeup artist carefully blots powder on Alec's face. Magnus is still in his pre-makeover clothes and hair, so they don't bother trying to make him look any better for the camera. 

"Told him to leave," Alec barely moves his mouth as he answers, letting the woman do her work. Magnus notices that Alec is standing with his feet almost six feet apart so that his face is at a reachable height for the makeup artist. It's such a simple gesture, but it's cute and thoughtful and Magnus feels warm again.

Magnus nods. "He seems like he'd be a bad cook."

The woman finishes up and Alec is back to his original (overwhelming, stupidly attractive) height. He smooths down his clothes, which Magnus finds unnecessary because he looks like he just came from a photoshoot. Alec's plain white t-shirt stretches across his chest and biceps, likely a size too small, and is tucked into his tan pants. His pants are rolled up at the bottom to show his ankles and he has a red bandana tied around his neck. Magnus absolutely does not think obscene things about the slivers of Alec's exposed skin and the other ways a bandana could be used.

Magnus blinks rapidly to focus himself when Alec starts talking, "Nah, Simon can cook pretty well, actually. He makes a lot of traditional Jewish dishes."

"So..."

"Just wanted it to be the two of us," Alec explains, smiling and waving a hand as if he has no care in the world. "More intimate this way, right?"

Magnus doesn't know what to say to that, and he's saved by the sound of the clapperboard. Alec immediately launches into the lines he prepared beforehand, making the same joke about intimacy, even though the kitchen of this restaurant is huge and there are about ten different people in the room with them. 

"We're gonna learn about sushi today!" Alec claps once and smiles at the camera. "There are many different kinds of sushi, and you can customize them to your tastes." 

Magnus is very familiar with sushi, and most Japanese food, but he can't tell Alec that he's spent literal decades in every major city around the world. So he just nods and watches Alec finally in his element. 

"So what's your type, Magnus?" Alec turns away from the camera to face Magnus directly, leaning a hip against the countertop. 

"My— what?" Magnus trips over his words and thanks every god he knows that he doesn't blush. 

"Your favorite style of sushi," Alec explains, but his grin shows that he knew the double-meaning. 

"I like temaki, I guess?"

"Ah, a man who likes a big handful," Alec does a dramatic wink at the camera. "I can work with that."

Alec talks him, and the audience, through the steps of making temaki and the sheet of nori looks comically small in his big hands. They chat about flavor combinations that they like and then taste the rolls they made.

Alec makes a sort of moan in response to the food, eyes rolling back as he chews, and Magnus honestly can't tell if it's for the camera or if it's a genuine reaction. He _is_ the food guy, after all. Magnus' reaction is much more subdued but the food is good; the large selection of ingredients is clearly high quality and fresh. 

"I'm a fan of the classic makizushi. It's simple and you can put anything you want inside," Alec doesn't even make a joke but Magnus still focuses on _putting things inside_ and just nods silently again. He probably looks like an idiot on camera, but Alec is smiling and his arms keep flexing as he moves and that's all that matters at the moment.

"Now the rice is very sticky so it can be helpful to get your hands wet when working with it," Alec and Magnus spread the rice on their nori but Alec sneaks a glance over at Magnus again. "Sometimes getting sticky can be fun, but there's no shame in getting wet either."

Magnus keeps his eyes focused on his sushi and doesn't look up, even when he catches the director making gestures and looking annoyed out of his peripheral. 

The rest of the shoot continues the same way, with Alec making puns and innuendos and Magnus trying his best not to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. With the way Alec keeps smiling, he thinks his lack of reaction is just as revealing as anything else. It would almost be annoying, the incessant flirting, but towards the end of their final recipe, Alec starts rambling about _fatty tuna_ and why it's totally insulting to call tuna _fat_ and Magnus is more charmed than anything. 

After the director calls cut and the crew starts packing everything up, Alec's peppiness eases and he faces Magnus again. 

"Sorry if that was a bit much," Alec mindlessly adjusts his bandana. "Just trying to have some fun, make sure the segment is interesting."

Magnus feels disappointed and he doesn't know why. (He does, but he won't acknowledge it.)

"I mean, you're definitely easy to flirt with and if this wasn't a show—" Alec cuts himself off. "Anyway, I can be overbearing I guess, so if I'm bothering you just tell me."

"You didn't bother me," Magnus feels bold and rests a hand on Alec's forearm. It's the right choice because Alec brightens up considerably. "I had fun. You really know your stuff."

Admittedly, Alec knew more than he expected about the different styles and history of sushi, but he's still a white boy in America at the end of the day. Not everyone can portal to Michelin Star restaurants every night. 

Alec off-camera is much softer around the edges, less bold and abrasive and more chill, but both sides are equally attractive to Magnus. He's nice to look at, too, which helps. Alec casually crosses his arms and Magnus narrows in on his biceps for the briefest moment before looking back into Alec's eyes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Alec moves forward and Magnus holds his breath, but Alec slides past him and gestures to the door. "Let's get you to your next shoot, yeah?" 

Magnus feels like he hasn't seen Meliorn in weeks, even though he's been around the filming locations and Magnus only met him for the first time a few days ago. All of the boys have on and off-camera personas, but Meliorn broadcasts both his eccentric side and calm side however he pleases. It's confusing at times, but Magnus feels loved and welcomed nonetheless.

"Hello, beautiful!" Meliorn exclaims as Magnus steps out of the car. A staff member drove him here instead of Alec or Simon. When they're not filming, the boys do press around the city or relax in their hotel rooms, and the rotation of cast members in each setting seems carefully planned and balanced. Magnus thinks the whole thing could use a lot less Lorenzo and a lot more Alec, but that's just his opinion.

"Hey," Magnus lets himself be pulled into a tight hug and then guided into a hair salon. Hair was another thing that Magnus usually just handled with magic, but he can appreciate the experience of having your hair washed and done by someone else.

"Sit, sit," Meliorn pushes him into a chair and spins him to face the mirror. Meliorn's hair is up in a high bun today, presumably his working look, and there's a small leaf drawn in glitter on his cheek. He makes it work, somehow. "Do you mind if I get my hands all up in this gorgeous hair?"

"Go ahead."

Meliorn disrupts the careful placement of his slicked over hair. He spelled it a bit longer the morning the boys arrived, so there would be enough for an actual haircut, but otherwise, he's had the same hairstyle for a century.

"You're just like, _so_ handsome," Meliorn rambles as he runs his fingers over and over through Magnus' hair. It's rather relaxing. "Look at those eyes, your nose, that smile! And your body, _wow_."

Meliorn mimes fanning himself.

"I just want you to wrap me up in those arms and rock me to sleep," Magnus laughs at the absurdity of Meliorn's unending compliments. "I can definitely see what he sees in you! Sexy but cute."

"Wait, who—"

"I think we should just shorten this up and change the style," Meliorn acts as if he doesn't hear Magnus, but his smile turns devious even as his tone never changes. "Elementary school librarian is a choice, Magnus. Not a _good_ one, but it's a choice. I can respect a man who makes decisions."

Magnus hasn't met someone who could deflect and distract this well since Raphael and thinking about Raph makes him frown. He suddenly misses him a lot, realizing just how isolated he's let himself get. 

"Hey, no, no frowning!" Meliorn grips his shoulders and gently shakes him. "You're totally a sexy librarian, I swear. But if you want to find a nice husband or wife, we're gonna have to elevate. Upgrade to sexy professor or sexy CEO."

The moment passes and they go through the motions of any hair salon visit. Meliorn puts the cape on him, washes his hair at an uncomfortable sink, brings him back to the mirror but faces him away so he can't see what's happening. 

While Meliorn stands directly in front of him, working on the styling of his hair, Magnus says, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Meliorn responds automatically, then adds, "For what? We're not even finished yet."

"Thank you for all of this," Magnus gestures around him and Meliorn tuts as the movement disrupts his work. "You've all been great so far even if I've just been awkward and quiet."

"You're a really nice guy, Magnus," Meliorn's voice goes soft, as if he's trying to have a private moment even when the mics attached to their shirts will pick up everything. "You should let yourself be taken care of and loved. Surround yourself with happiness and good friends."

"I haven't done that in a while," Magnus admits. The emotional stuff was supposed to be Simon's forte, but Meliorn has an uncanny ability to pull the deepest thoughts and feelings from someone. "After— after the break-up, I kept to myself. I didn't want to burden anyone with my heartbreak."

Meliorn frowns, but continues putting products in his hair as Magnus keeps talking, "She always told me that no one would love me like she did. So when I finally let her go I just— I thought nobody actually liked me. If the love of my life could laugh and walk away while I ripped my heart out in front of her, then why would anyone else bother to stay?"

_I'm the only one you can count on to be there for you forever_, Camille had said. _Nobody will accept you or understand you like I do, _from his father. It was centuries apart but still so similar. A kind of possession and control that he so desperately wanted to believe was love. 

"Your friends love you so much, Magnus," Meliorn stops his work and looks him directly in the eyes. "If you believe in nothing else, believe that. That's why you're here, why _we're_ here."

Magnus tries to give a smile. It's half-hearted and his eyes are glassy from sudden tears, but Meliorn grins at him and Magnus feels lighter.

"Okay, enough big gay emotions! Check out your hair!"

Meliorn turns him to face the mirror with a flourish and Magnus' smile is genuine now. His hair is a little bit shorter and still has a similar part, but it isn't slicked down flat to his head anymore. It looks artfully tousled but not overdone. It's much more modern and cool but still _Magnus_. It's perfect.

The shoot wraps up quickly after that, with Meliorn giving him 100 more compliments and then sending him on his way. The crew takes him back to his apartment and a few hours later, after he's settled on his couch in his pajamas with some tea, a portal opens up in his living room and Ragnor walks out.

His wards were created to let in his close friends at any time, but it's been so long since someone unexpectedly dropped by that he jumps at the sound of the portal forming. He composes himself by the time Ragnor closes the portal behind him, but there's a drop of spilled tea on his pants.

If it was Catarina, or even Raphael, Magnus might greet them happily, but Ragnor can only mean trouble.

"What do you want?"

"Good evening to you too, Magnus. Lovely to see you. I've been well," Ragnor makes himself at home in an armchair, his shoes still on because he has no respect for Magnus or his expensive rugs. 

"It's been thirty years since the last time you came over," Magnus explains as he puts his cup of tea down on the side table. "Forgive me if I'm rather suspicious of your sudden desire to see me."

"Thirty-three," Ragnor corrects. He conjures his own tea to sip on. "But who's counting?"

"You communicate only by text or letter for years, then you nominate me for some TV show and get Catarina to guilt me into it," Magnus glares, but Ragnor keeps drinking his tea calmly. "_Then_ you interrupt what was supposed to be a relaxing evening."

"Yes, yes, we could spend all day listing out my many good deeds."

Magnus sighs but the fight drains out of him. He remembers earlier the same day when he was thinking about how lonely he was and how much he missed his friends and tries to channel that feeling again. "Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"

Ragnor looks mildly offended that Magnus assumes he did something but doesn't address it. "I'm here to talk about the cooking boy."

Magnus sits up straighter, "What _about_ Alexander?" 

"So he's Alexander now?"

Magnus flushes and looks away. So maybe he spent an hour or so reading articles and watching interviews with Alec. Maybe he read his entire Wikipedia page and learned that he has two brothers and a sister, was the heir to the Lightwood fortune before coming out and being ostracized, and that his full name was Alexander. Maybe he's smitten. It doesn't matter, it's not like a famous actor and model would be interested in him.

And, most importantly, he _can't _get involved with a mundane. 

"Magnus," Ragnor begins, and the placating tone of his voice immediately has Magnus on edge. The last thing he wants is pity.

"It's nothing. He's handsome, he's a flirt, he'll be gone by the end of the week," Magnus stands up and looks down at Ragnor. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Ragnor looks at him in a way that reminds him too much of the days following his breakup with Camille, and Magnus turns away to look out at the balcony. "Magnus, dear, the last twenty texts you've sent us have been about the boy."

Magnus doubts it was that many, but he's not about to open their chat and start counting. The number would probably be embarrassingly high anyway. 

"It's okay to go on a date, to let someone in," Ragnor continues. "After only a few days you've changed. You're happier, like you were before—"

"_Don't_."

"If this is what you want, don't fight it. You don't need to keep building walls up. If the boy—"

Magnus whirls around, suddenly furious, "Stop calling him that!"

"I'm hundreds of years old," Ragnor meets his furious gaze with the steady calmness he always possesses. It's useful at times, but right now it's just pissing Magnus off. "He's, what, twenty-three? He's a boy."

"I _know_, okay? He's a fucking mundane and a famous one at that, and he's so _young_," Magnus realizes he's not making any sense, just saying whatever comes to mind without any thought. "Even if he wanted me too, what am I supposed to do? Glamour myself every day? Fake my death after forty years and move to another country? Never make another potion or portal again?"

Magnus' magic lashes out suddenly, shattering the teacup Ragnor was still holding. They both look a little startled, but Ragnor stands up with a grin. 

"Look at you," Ragnor says. "You're passionate, you're using magic, you're _alive_."

Magnus stares down at his hands. He hasn't felt that kind of energy and power in him for ages. He hasn't felt _anything_ for ages, other than loneliness and a sense of deep sadness that is partly from his customers' plights, and partly his own. Ragnor might be onto something, but Magnus will never admit it.

"Just give this a chance," Ragnor's voice softens and it sounds like a plea. "What do you have to lose?"

The answer goes unspoken between them. _Everything_. 

Magnus wakes up the next morning emotionally exhausted but physically energized. It's the fourth day of filming, more than halfway through the week, and the only thing on his schedule is checking in with Andrew's renovations. The rest of the day was reserved for filming the boys' commentary in their loft, which leaves Magnus with enough time to see some customers and brew a potion or two. 

He's not allowed inside the store to see the progress, but Andrew has him stain an old wooden table while they have a conversation. He talks in vague terms about his family, mentioning only a dead mother and a bad relationship with his father. It doesn't get too deep, but Magnus is still relieved when it's over.

At his apartment, he cleans up and makes (conjures) lunch. He has two tarot card readings that evening, one for a young werewolf boy, and one for a mundane. The mundane is first, so he burns some incense and makes the living room appropriately spooky, and waits.

Promptly at five o'clock, someone knocks on the door. Magnus opens it with magic but stands close enough that the mundane wouldn't be sure if he opened the door by hand or not, adding to the ambiance. He's about to launch into his usual spiel when the person standing in front of him registers. 

"_Alexander_," Magnus says softly, nearly a whisper. 

Alec was grinning at his doorstep, but the sound of his name makes Alec’s face scrunch up in confusion, "Alexan— _What_? Who told you my name?"

Magnus realizes his mistake and fights off a blush. Why was this man always making him so flustered? "I just... read it somewhere."

"I see," Alec replies knowingly, preening at the fact that Magnus was reading about him. "Usually only my mother calls me that but—"

"Oh, I'm sor—"

"—I like it when you say it," Alec decides and he goes back to smiling at Magnus. "Are you gonna let me in?"

God, he wants to. "I have a customer coming, sorry."

Alec's grin gets even bigger, "A Mr. Wayland, right?"

"How did you...," Magnus knows the answer, but he can't stop himself from asking. "_You_ booked the reading?"

"I borrowed my brother's name," Alec explains, shrugging in an attempt to look nonchalant. "I thought you might cancel if I did it under my name."

Alec looks away, feeling uncharacteristically insecure all of a sudden. He's done the cat-and-mouse game more times than he'd like to admit, but this wasn't a bathroom tryst at an exclusive club. This meant more, for some reason. _Magnus_ meant more. 

"I wouldn't do that to you," Magnus offers a confession of his own. He would've thought about canceling, for sure, but the curiosity and Ragnor's earlier words would have prevented him from doing it. 

Alec takes an uncertain step forward, "Can I...?"

"Oh, right!" Magnus steps back and gestures him in. "Come in, take a seat."

Alec follows him to the round wooden table in the middle of his living room. The incense is still burning and the entire room smells like sandalwood. Alec sits down gracefully and Magnus flits around behind him, thankful that he's turned away so that Magnus can magically reheat the pot of tea he usually makes for clients. 

"Any cream or sugar?" Magnus asks as he sets two teacups on the table. Alec picks one up and takes a sip.

"You're sweet enough for me," Alec says and Magnus lets out a startled laugh. "Too cheesy?"

"Way too cheesy," Magnus replies and sits down across from him. He starts shuffling the cards. "But that's kind of your thing, isn't it?"

Alec's smile looks somewhat shy as he sets his teacup back down on the saucer and murmurs, "Not with everyone."

"So, uh," Magnus clears his throat. "What kind of reading are you looking for?" 

Sometimes mundanes come in with a certain level of expertise when it comes to tarot, and Magnus just does the standard format for them. But often they want a specific question answered and he lets that guide the session into something more unconventional.

"Well, I'm curious about what my future holds," Alec meets his eyes directly. "Specifically my love life."

Magnus lays seven cards out in a horseshoe shape and is almost able to fully ignore his pounding heart as he focuses on doing his job well. Alec looks down at the cards but doesn't react.

"You've made some important decisions regarding your life in the recent past," Magnus begins. Alec nods but stays quiet, and Magnus resists the urge to slip into the sort of dramatic voice he normally does for these. "And you carry some sorrow from the period of time before you made your decision." 

Alec thinks about his parents, about the marriage they tried to arrange as if it was still the 1800s and Alec was a fair maiden. He thinks about the last thing his mother had said to him. _Come back when you've changed your mind_.

"The Six of Cups," Magnus taps lightly on the card. "Indicates your desire for a strong emotional relationship. You want to find someone you can trust completely." 

Alec swallows and looks up from the card at Magnus. The tension in the room has skyrocketed and Alec, normally so confident, can't say anything. Magnus avoids his eyes as much as he can and continues.

"The Nine of Wands in the future position means you can't make any compromises on the things you want in life. You have to be true to yourself, and go after what you desire without hesitation." 

Magnus wishes he was making this up, but he's reading the cards exactly as they were spread. Magnus lost his religion shortly after a few years spent with his father, but he's always had a sort of spiritual connection with the world around him. Maybe it's just his magic, and the magic of the other warlocks in the city, that he feels. Maybe it's a higher power. Either way, he puts some degree of trust into his cards and reads them however they come out. 

Magnus continues with some more statements about Alec's fears and the external influences in his life before reaching the seventh card. It seems poetic, somehow, that this card has an angel portrayed on it.

"In the final position you have Judgment," Magnus says. "All your efforts will culminate in a decision that could change your life, for better or for worse. In regards to dating, it signifies opening yourself up to someone different than normal. This will be a period of change but also rebirth."

When Magnus finishes, there's only silence. Distantly, he can hear a few meows from Church, but Alec simply stares down at the cards and breathes out, long and slow.

"Wow," he says, after a minute to collect himself. "Didn't expect all that."

Magnus smiles a little, despite the heavy moment, "I'm good at what I do."

They look at each other in silence again, both smiling but feeling unsure nonetheless. Magnus feels like a final decision is coming for _both_ of them, and he's still conflicted about whether it will be positive or not.

Alec laughs, trying to break the tension. He leans back casually in his chair and says, "God, you absolutely read me to _filth._"

"I did what?"

"Like, you completely exposed me," Alec explains. When Magnus still looks at him blankly, he rephrases. "Put me and all my insecurities on blast."

"Right," Magnus nods but he doesn't understand at all.

"You spilled the tea?" Alec actually looks upset when Magnus doesn't understand his slang. Magnus spends all his time alone or with people who were born hundreds of years ago. He doesn't get much exposure to modern queer culture. 

Magnus looks down at the teacups they have, the liquid inside undeniably not spilled. Alec snorts at his not-so-subtle look, leaning forward on the table and declaring, "I have _so_ much to teach you."

Alec stays until his next client shows up two hours later. Magnus was so caught up in their conversation that he is momentarily surprised when there's a knock at his door. He almost lets Alec answer it when he remembers a werewolf is coming and he quickly rushes ahead and insists Alec stays seated.

"I have a mundane here still, don't do _anything_," Magnus whispers frantically as soon as he opens the door. The werewolf, barely older than 19 by the looks of him, nods and waits in the hallway. 

"Alexander, my next client is here," Magnus says, even though he wants to tell him to leave immediately before something terrible happens. 

"I should probably get back to the hotel," Alec stands up and Magnus turns back to the door, assuming Alec will follow. Instead, Alec takes a step forward and grabs Magnus' arm, pulling him back gently.

Magnus turns back to him and lets himself be drawn closer to Alec. They're not touching, except for Alec's palm on the inside of Magnus' forearm, but Magnus can still feel Alec's presence pressed against every inch of him. It feels like the way a warlock's magic reaches out, testing if he's safe to trust. 

"I had a nice time today," Alec smiles down at him. His thumb moves back and forth and Magnus feels his breath get caught in his throat. 

"Me too," he answers, and it comes out as barely more than a whisper. 

"I want to see you again." Magnus had learned that day that Alec always says exactly what he means, choosing his words carefully but not sugarcoating anything. The simple truth was refreshing when they were talking about modern slang or sushi rolls, but now it's overwhelming. 

"We're filming again tomorrow afternoon," Magnus replies inanely.

"You know that's not what I meant," Alec huffs in frustration, but he still has so much expectation and affection in his eyes. 

All Magnus can say is, "I know."

Alec looks at him, still smiling and moving his thumb back and forth. Magnus holds his breath as he waits, almost certain that this was the moment where Alec would kiss him and he'd have to decide what he wants to do, what he wants them to be.

But Alec just squeezes his arm for a second and steps back. He makes his way to the door as Magnus watches him, his body frozen in the same position. The werewolf boy is still there, eyes flicking between him and Alec like he's watching a tennis match. 

"Goodbye, Magnus," Alec says right as he slips out the door. Magnus feels suddenly weighed down, as if that goodbye was both a friendly farewell and the ending of a chapter. 

"Damn, that was intense," the boy says, grinning at him in a way that was a testament to his werewolf status. "Gotta find me a mundane like that."

Magnus doesn't dignify that with a response. 

Magnus doesn't even make it out of his apartment's front door the following day before Simon is bombarding him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and shouting happily about how good his hair looks. 

"Look at you!" Simon leads him to the passenger seat of the car he's become very familiar with this week, after years of never touching one. "Meliorn did such a great job as always!"

"He did," Magnus replies as Simon gets in on the driver's side and starts backing out of the parking spot. 

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Good!" Simon looks away from the road for much too long to smile at him. "I'm taking you to a restaurant this afternoon."

"Okay," Magnus drags out the sound in a confused tone. It was never just lunch with Simon, at least from what he's seen in other episodes. 

"We'll be meeting a few people there—" And there it is. "—But for now I just want to talk."

They come to a red light and Simon faces him again, "Over the last week, I've noticed some things about you. You love your friends and your customers, but you keep them at arm's length."

Magnus just nods, unable and unwilling to deny it.

"What is the reason for that? What are you afraid of?" The light turns green and they start driving again. Magnus feels like he's had the same conversation where he dances around the topics of Camille and his family about a hundred times this week, but Simon is genuinely trying to help, so he answers.

"If you open your heart up, you’re risking a lot of pain. You're giving the other person control over you," Over the many years of his life, Magnus had been controlled and taken advantage of by too many people for a variety of reasons. Sometimes it's because of his power, or his sexuality, or his race. Sometimes it's just because he made himself an easy target. Sometimes he does it to himself, convinced it's what he deserves.

Simon hums and his voice gets softer, less enthusiastic and TV-host-like, "I know a guy who believes the same thing."

Magnus looks over at Simon, surprised by the abrupt change in his mood, but Simon is staring determinedly out the windshield and gripping the steering wheel. 

"He has family and friends who love him but he can't believe it— doesn't _want_ to believe it," Simon's sad tone turns bitter for a moment. "He says 'to love is to destroy' and he's just waiting for everyone to turn on him."

"Everyone leaves in the end," Magnus mutters. Then he thinks about Ragnor and Cat and Raphael and adds, "Well, most people."

"But that's the thing!" The bitter tone is gone but Simon is still sad, maybe even a little angry that Magnus is agreeing with this other man. "If that's what you believe, then it's just gonna keep happening! You're putting that energy into the world."

Magnus opens his mouth to respond but Simon keeps going, "If you keep pushing people away then they're eventually going to stop trying. If you build up walls day after day, then at some point they'll be too thick to break through. Loving someone is a risk, yes, but isn't it worth it? The happiness, the laughter, even the tears and anger. Isn't that better than nothing at all?"

Magnus thinks about the highs and lows of his long life, the suffering and euphoria, and he can't think of an answer. If you asked him 400 years ago, he would've said yes. If you asked him 200 years ago, he would've said no. And the pattern continues like that over the centuries. Maybe it's the reason he hasn't lost his magic fully, hasn't calcified. He has a question he still hasn't answered and he can't give up until he finds the truth.

At the prolonged silence, Simon calms down and says, "Maybe you can't answer that yet, that's okay. But promise me you'll think about it?"

Magnus can do that. "I promise."

Simon grins, taking a hand off the steering wheel to pat his leg, "That's my Magnus!"

And against all odds, Magnus feels a little lighter at the comment. 

While Simon is pulling into the parking lot of a popular Indonesian restaurant he found, intending on good food and more emotional conversations, Alec is across the city in a similar situation. His Uber drops him off in front of a small diner that he's never been to before, but Jace insists has the best milkshakes.

He quickly spots his siblings at a booth, and he ruffles Izzy's hair as he slides in across from her and next to Jace.

Izzy makes an annoyed noise but still smiles at him and says, "Hey, _hermano_!"

"Long time no see, bro," Jace adds. He tries to initiate some weird handshake but Alec denies him. 

"It hasn't been _that_ long," Alec says, opening the menu in front of him. "How's Max?"

"Up to no good, as always," Izzy laughs. Her hair is up in the kind of messy bun he now associates with Meliorn. It's only been a few months of filming around the country, but he's suddenly hit with how much he missed his brother and sister. 

"Mom and Dad are good too," Jace adds hesitantly. Alec isn't so sensitive that he's going to be upset, but Jace still walks on eggshells around him when it comes to their parents. He's not mad, but he _is_ a little bitter that his similarly not-straight siblings have avoided the brunt of their parents' anger. 

"Still playing hetero?" Alec regrets it as soon as it comes out, especially when Jace winces at his tone.

"Alec—"

"No, stop, it's fine. Let's forget about them for now."

The waiter comes by and they all order, and then Izzy leans forward with that mischievous glint in her eye that Alec has come to fear, "So, what's new with you?"

Alec keeps his expression blank, "Nothing much."

"Are you sure?" She grins at him. "Nothing exciting? No dates? New love interests?"

Alec sighs and slouches in his seat. He can't keep up his refined image for very long around his sister, "Just say what you want to say."

"Well I heard from Clary, who heard from Maia, who heard from _Simon_—"

"Jesus Christ."

"—That there's a new man in your life!"

Alec thinks about Magnus and the not-date they had yesterday. He thinks about his tarot card reading and the early evening sunlight and Magnus' laugh. Then he thinks about Simon running his big mouth and frowns, "There isn't."

"But you want him to be?" Jace asks, using a tone of voice that he must have learned from Simon. "Simon says—"

"Simon says a lot of shit that is wrong or just plain stupid, like '_Pickles and peanut butter taste good together'_ and '_New York traffic is charming'_ and '_Your brother is _so_ handsome, Alec.'_" Alec truly likes the guy, maybe more than any of the other cast members, but he tends to say the most idiotic things. He's completely right about Magnus, of course, but the last thing he needs is two more people getting on his case about it. 

"He really said that?" Jace grins a dopey, love-sick smile and Alec rolls his eyes.

"No," Jace frowns at that and Alec can't help but add, "But he _did_ say you like being choked."

"I do _not!_"

"Boys!" Izzy is an expert at dealing with Alec and Jace trying to rile up or embarrass each other at this point. "Can we get back to what's important? We have a mission here."

"Which is?" Alec raises an eyebrow. Jace just crosses his arms and pouts. 

"Get Alec his man before filming is over," Izzy makes a fist with one hand and slaps it against the palm of her other hand. "I call it: Operation Malec."

Alec just groans, somehow not surprised that she knows Magnus' name and has invented a couple name for them. He stays quiet as Jace and Izzy come up with increasingly outlandish plans to seduce Magnus, but he feels a flutter of anticipation somewhere deep within him. They're wrapping up the episode tomorrow and then heading down to Jersey for the next person in a week. Alec hasn't had this kind of time pressure on him before and he usually doesn't _need_ that much time. 

If he's looking to secure a bed partner, he just needs some drinks and a flash of skin. The few times he ever wanted to date, he usually went with the traditional stuff—flowers and chocolates and romantic dinners. But if he's learned anything this week, it's that Magnus is _different_. His traditional methods don't seem like they'd work on Magnus, and he barely knows him well enough to try something else. 

"Hey, Earth to Alec!" 

Alec startles as Izzy snaps her fingers in front of his face, her grin never faltering even when he wasn't paying attention. 

"Wow, you're really hung up on him, aren't you?" 

Alec shakes his head. "I've known him for like a week. We've spent maybe a few hours in total together."

Izzy looks at him expectantly, and even Jace stays silent as they wait for the rest of the thought they know is coming.

"I want to know more about him, though," Alec sighs. Every conversation with his sister somehow ends up like a church confessional, starting back when he was fourteen and just coming to terms with his sexuality and remaining unchanged to this day. 

"You should go for it, man," Jace pats him on the shoulder. If it was just Jace, Alec would've been able to deflect. He could mention football or Simon or his latest deadlift PR and Jace would forget there even was a love interest. But his two siblings combined were an unstoppable force. Thank god Max wasn't there too.

"He's a guest on our show, and we're leaving him in a few days to do this whole thing over again." The food is brought to their table and Alec busies himself with stealing fries off Jace's plate while drizzling the dressing over his own salad. 

"You won't be gone forever, and you both live in the same city," Izzy offers. Alec knows she's right. "Just give it a try, Alec, please."

Alec has never been able to deny his sister anything.

On the last day of shooting, the five of them are finally reunited in the newly renovated storefront. The room is done up with warm browns and rich reds, all the furniture deep mahogany, and the lights muted and warm despite it being morning. The main area for customers is full of shelves lined with books and bottles of various powders and liquids. Andrew is carefully lining up the bottles to face outwards as Alec passes by and wonders if those were from Magnus or just bought for staging.

Alec makes his way to the back area, where there's a small office, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Meliorn is humming some pop song in the bathroom while Lorenzo sets up a temporary clothes rack. Alec's ingredients are sitting in the fridge, but he waits until the cameras come around to film him before he starts pulling them out and arranging them along the counter. The kitchen looks more like a science lab or something out of a textbook about alchemy than an actual cooking space, but Alec has dealt with much worse.

It's only after about an hour of finishing touches and standing around on their phones that Magnus arrives, Simon obnoxiously honking the horn outside to let them know. The four of them gather in the main room, huddled close together and full of nervous energy. 

Simon throws open the door much too forcefully, the little bell above chiming as he yells out, "We're here!"

It's a symphony of shocked noises and compliments for a few minutes. Magnus is joyful at the sight of his new workplace, and the boys are impressed with his new hairstyle. 

"Look at you!" Andrew exclaims, pulling Magnus into a side-hug. 

"I did _such_ a great job, didn't I?" Meliorn preens as the others nod and agree and Andrew pulls him in on his other side. 

Magnus doesn't respond to all the compliments but he's smiling the whole time, a big smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes, and Alec can't think of a single thing to say. It's as if talking to his sister about it suddenly made it a hundred times stronger, and now he can't think about anything else other than how soft his hair looks and the way his skin felt warm under Alec's palm when they were at Magnus' apartment.

Lorenzo drags him off to the back office to try on some outfits, and the others sit around the single round table in the middle of the room. There are only three chairs, so Meliorn settles in Simon's lap. 

Lorenzo comes out first and declares, "This is a casual, everyday look."

Magnus is wearing dark jeans and a deep blue button-up with the front tucked into his jeans. Everyone cheers and Alec's mouth goes dry.

"That is a beautiful color on you," Meliorn says and Simon agrees with him, nodding vigorously.

"You look like a totally new person," Andrew adds. Magnus' smile wanes at that, the old nervous habits coming back when he tugs at his sleeves.

"No," Alec says, and he realizes at that moment that it's the first thing he said in a while. "He looks the same, just elevated. _Upgraded_. Happier."

Alec smiles and Magnus smiles back and they have a moment before Lorenzo forcefully turns him around and leads him back to the office again, his parting words being, "Just wait 'til you see what's next." 

While Magnus is changing they stop rolling for a few minutes to make some adjustments to the lighting and sound, and Alec slips his phone out of his pocket to glance at the notifications quickly. There are some Instagram and Twitter messages and then texts from various people.

Izzy: _Go for it!!! Good luck!!!_

Jace: _u got dis bro_

He rolls his eyes and goes to shut off his screen when another text comes in.

Simon: _Don't let your dreams be dreams._

Alec shoots him a look but he's hiding behind Meliorn. Alec can still hear his choked back giggles as the director announces they're rolling again.

This time Lorenzo lets Magnus walk out first, and Alec misses whatever he says about the new outfit because Magnus is in a _suit_.

Alec has always had a thing for a well-tailored suit. And this suit fits Magnus like a _dream_. It's tight across his biceps and thighs but fits him well enough in the shoulders to move in. If Alec thought the blue looked good on him, he wasn't prepared for this deep maroon. Underneath he has a simple white shirt and a tie in a lighter shade of red. Magnus is still slightly shy and overwhelmed by the attention, but he's standing taller and isn't fidgeting with his jacket sleeves.

"Wow," Alec says under his breath, but the happy sounds from the others cover up the noise. They'll probably boost the audio in post, but Alec couldn't care less about looking thirsty on television. Not when Magnus looks like _that_. 

"This is the perfect outfit for the grand opening of—" Lorenzo cuts himself off as a thought occurs to him, turning to face Magnus instead of the other boys. "What _is_ the name of your business? I don't think I ever asked."

"Oh," Magnus looks surprised, as if he _also_ didn't realize he never told them. "It's just... my name."

"Magnus Bane," Alec says, unable to stop himself from speaking up. Of course _he_ knew the name of the business (or whatever it is, Alec isn't sure it's actually registered anywhere) but mostly he just wanted to draw Magnus' attention and say his name.

Alec wasn't a man of many words but names were important to him, for reasons that were hard to explain. Names hold so much power and emotion, something he's reminded of every time he has to sign _Alec Lightwood_ on some documents or a fan's picture and he feels sick while doing it. 

The way Jace won't answer to Jonathan, the way Alec and Izzy gave each other their nicknames, the way Magnus says his name, _Alexander_, like it's an ancient spell—all of it is so very important to him. But Alec can't express that, not on television and probably not ever, so he just answers Lorenzo's question and grins at the aforementioned man. Magnus smiles back and Alec can swear he sees gold in his eyes. 

The way Alec said his name so reverently makes the other boys look at him curiously, but Simon dislodges Meliorn and stands up and their focus is pulled away again.

"Come on, we have a few things left to do before we set you free," Simon grabs onto Magnus' hand and together they go to the back area. The director cuts again and Meliorn and Alec follow after, taking their places in their respective rooms for the final scenes. Meliorn always gets a bit teary at this point, knowing that this really _is_ the end with their hero. They still have to film the last part back at the loft, but it feels like a conclusion to Alec too.

Alec waits impatiently in the kitchen for Magnus to finish learning his new hair routine. It doesn't take long, his hair is not that different from before, and before Alec knows it Magnus is beside him, looking up at him attentively. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

Alec smiles and then turns it all up to eleven, enthusiastically pointing out the ingredients and clapping his hands one time to signify the start of their lesson. 

"You're already a great cook, and we ordered hors d'oeuvres for the event," he explains. "So we're just going to make some fun cocktails."

"Sounds simple," Magnus replies, but his smile is a little snarky. 

"What, worried it's too easy?" Alec raises his eyebrows at the double-meaning, and then he goes in for the kill. "Want me to be harder on you? Make you work for it?"

"Something tells me I don't have to work for it at all."

Alec thinks about how desperately he's been hitting on Magnus and staring at him whenever he goes, "You're probably right."

Magnus knows his way around a drink, even if he barely does it anymore, but he usually conjures them instead of making them by hand. He has no idea about the right ratios or techniques, even after watching Alec demonstrate for him. Alec had poured the vodka in without measuring so Magnus does the same, trying to count the seconds in the same way.

"Woah, okay!" Alec grabs the bottle and turns it so that no more comes out. "We're trying to have fun, not kill your friends." 

It's just an offhand comment but the idea of his friends and their immortality, _his _immortality, has him freezing. After his conversation with Ragnor, and then Simon, Magnus was ready to maybe give this a shot. Alec is handsome and charming and forward without being aggressive, but he's still _mundane_. It's been a long time since Magnus has lived with a target on his back but he's still so scared that letting Alec close would put him at risk of getting hurt. 

"You okay?" Alec asks, his voice back to the soft tone he uses off-camera, and Magnus smiles at him the best he can. 

"I'm fine, just nervous."

"Nervous about what? It's the same business, the same friends," Alec chops up some fruit expertly while Magnus dumps an entire two-liter of soda water into a jug. 

"It's a new start, though," Magnus answers as he stares blankly at the container getting more and more full. It's a big jug, so Alec keeps chopping so he has enough fruit to cover the bottom.

"You got this,"Alec replies automatically. Then, seemingly making a decision, he stops cutting and turns to face Magnus. "You're strong and intelligent and so _loved_ by everyone around you. You light up any room you walk into."

"Alexander," This time it's Magnus' turn to say his name under his breath like it's a secret or a prayer. Alec is even more encouraged at the sound.

"I'm serious. There's nothing we did here that you couldn't do yourself. You had it inside of you the whole time. All of this was possible because of your inner strength."

The bottle of soda is empty now, but Magnus keeps his eyes on the half-finished cocktail instead of turning to his left and meeting eyes with Alec. He expected this conversation with Simon, maybe back in his office, and even after a week full of compliments he still wants to deny them. 

There's silence between them, the tension suddenly thick again like that afternoon at his apartment. Magnus is only vaguely aware of the camera crew, and they're all trying to stay as still and silent as possible to see how this plays out. Magnus chances a look at Alec and the other man is staring at him with such intensity it takes his breath away. They look at each other for what feels like hours but was probably only fifteen seconds, and then Alec scoops up the cut fruit and dumps it unceremoniously into the pitcher. 

The tension breaks, they both laugh, and they wrap up the scene soon after. There's still something anticipatory and unsettled in the air, but neither of them attempts to change it.

It's only when the five boys are standing at the entryway of his shop that Magnus realizes _this is it_. Andrew and Simon are giving him last parting words of advice, while Meliorn fake cries and Lorenzo _actually_ cries. It's cheesy and dramatic and exactly what Magnus would expect. Alec is at the end of the group, furthest away from Magnus and closest to the door. It's only a few feet of distance but it may as well be miles. Magnus suddenly feels as hopeless as he did before this all started. 

"Promise me that you'll keep up on that beautiful hair of yours," Meliorn says with the most serious tone he can manage. Magnus nods and Meliorn grabs his hands, kissing the backs of them. "You're stunning, you're incredible, you got this!"

"Knock 'em dead tonight, Magnus," Simon grins so hard it looks like it hurts, but he's undeterred. "Keep working at it and your business will grow exponentially."

"No hesitation," Alec says, and even the tone of his voice screams _finality_. The words are familiar, reminding him of what the tarot cards had said about Alec's future. "Go after what you want with no hesitation."

"I will," Magnus feels like a liar, when _what he wants_ is walking out the door and Magnus isn't stopping him. But there are directors and cameras and loud goodbyes and it's all a whirlwind of activity until suddenly it's not, and Magnus is alone in his shop. He's not _alone_ alone, as some of the crew have to stay back to film the party, but it still feels like he's the only man in New York. 

Simon barely gets through the first syllable of Alec's name before Alec says, "Stop."

"I just—"

"No."

"But you—"

"_Leave it._"

Simon expects Alec to sound annoyed, or heartbroken or mad or empty, but Alec still sounds pretty happy. Simon feels a sense of déjà vu. He's seen that determined glint in a Lightwood's eyes before, and it normally spells trouble. Alec is more responsible than his brother, albeit barely, but Simon is a little worried anyway. 

When Alec slips away from the rest of them and gets into a separate car, heading in the opposite direction of their hotel, Simon's worry turns to pride. Simon should have known Alec wasn't giving up that easily.

Magnus absentmindedly cleans and rearranges the shop for an hour as the crew takes a break outside. There's catering again, but Magnus isn't in the mood for food. Though he _does_ drink two of the cocktails he and Alec made, realizing that Alec was right about how much vodka he put in. He finishes his drinks before waving a hand over it and adjusting the alcohol level to a more reasonable amount. He conjures a smaller jug of blood too, for Raphael and the other vampires he invited.

Magnus is focused on replacing the jars of salt and coriander with his actual potion ingredients when he hears the door open behind him.

"Oh, are we filming now? Just give me one—"

"Magnus."

Magnus freezes, nearly dropping the jar of wolfsbane he was holding. He carefully places it on the counter in front of him and takes a deep breath before turning around. Alec looks the same as he did an hour ago, but his cheeks are flushed from what Magnus guesses is exertion. He's clutching a bouquet in his hands.

"Are those flow—"

"Did you make bloody mar—"

They both stop, laughing at each other despite the thick tension that is back between them again. Alec hands the flowers to Magnus and Magnus takes them cautiously, only barely remembering that he can't conjure a vase for them.

Alec smiles and watches him silently as he rummages for a vase in the cupboards and fills it with tap water. Alec waits until he's finished before he speaks again.

"First of all, feel free to tell me to fuck off if I'm wrong," Magnus laughs again, but Alec looks serious. "But I can't help but feel that there's something there— something _here_. Between us."

Magnus waits, and Alec continues.

"I go filming for months at a time, and I'm famous, and you'll never meet my parents but my siblings are wonderful and I'm a lot to handle—"

"Alexander," Magnus interrupts him and just the sound of his full name stops his anxious rant. Alec feels _nervous_, which has never happened with a guy before, but the butterflies in his stomach are more motivating than nauseating. 

"You're beautiful and adorable and _sexy_ and I really want to go on a date with you."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Alec lights up in a way Magnus hasn't seen before, and he feels like he'd gladly spend his whole life trying to make it happen again.

"Okay," Magnus confirms. He can feel his cheeks go red and hot, even his ears and neck, but he doesn't shy away from Alec's gaze or fidget with his sleeves. It's a small victory, one that wouldn't even be possible if it wasn't for Alec (and the others) coming into his life. 

Alec takes a single step forward and when Magnus doesn't flinch or back away, he takes a few more until he's right in front of Magnus, staring down at him. 

"Can I kiss you?" Alec asks, his voice like a whisper between them. Magnus can't even respond, just nods, and Alec holds Magnus' face with both his hands and then suddenly they're _kissing_.

It's tame, just gentle presses of their mouths and their lips parting slightly as Alec pulls away. Alec goes back for seconds, then thirds, and Magnus feels a swell of emotion rise up in him stronger than anything he's ever felt. 

The bottle of wolfsbane falls to the floor with a loud _smash_. 

Alec and Magnus jump apart at the noise. Alec's face crunches up in confusion before he just assumes they knocked it over and focuses back on Magnus. Magnus, however, can feel the lingering energy at his fingertips, blue sparks appearing without him calling on them, and he quickly hides his hands behind his back.

Alec makes a joke about being clumsy, and how great his kisses are, and Magnus forgets all about the incident for now.

"Today we have some simple snacks," Alec announces from the kitchen area of their loft. He carefully arranges some small crackers on a plate for the others to share. "The left is a chicken pâté with onion confit. On the right, we have dessert—jam profiteroles!" 

"Looks delicious, honey!" Meliorn grabs a couple of profiteroles and carries them to the couch in his hands. 

"What's pâté?" Simon asks, eyeing Alec's beautifully crafted canapés suspiciously.

"It's delicious, just eat it," Alec shoves a plate with a few of each at Simon and then hands more plates out to the others. Simon pops one in his mouth as he walks to the living room and Alec smiles at his appreciative hum.

They all settle in around the couch and make a few jokes before they turn on the TV and let the pre-recorded segment play. 

"Our man Magnus!" Andrew exclaims to a chorus of cheers.

"He looks so good, you did such a great job," Meliorn says to Lorenzo, leaning into his side. 

"You too, Mel," Lorenzo grins at him and idly grabs for Andrew's hand, the three of them snuggled together somewhat awkwardly.

Simon looks at Alec expectantly.

"_No_."

"Alright, it was worth a shot."

They quiet down as they watch Magnus get ready for his party. He runs his hands over his clothes a few times and sets out the snacks he ordered. He puts out the pitcher of alcohol too, right at the center of the table, with the smaller blood pitcher next to it.

It isn't long before his guests pile in, and the boys offer commentary on the formal dresses and suits of Magnus' friends and peers. Ragnor and Raphael are dressed as they usually are, with suit jackets and cufflinks, and Catarina is wearing a particularly stunning dark blue dress.

"Looking good!" Simon calls out to the TV screen.

The video shows Magnus socializing with his friends, cutting ahead to a few hours later, after most of the snacks and drinks are gone.

"Alright, guys, this has been great," Magnus raises his voice to draw the attention of everyone, and the chatter quiets down. "But you have to go now."

"Sick of us already?" Ragnor asks and Magnus shoots him a look he is very familiar with.

"Sick of, _you_, specifically? Yes," Magnus clears his throat, looking unsure suddenly. "I have a date tonight, so I need everybody out."

His friends cheer and in the loft, the five of them cheer as well. Magnus ushers out his friends one-by-one, giving out hugs and kind words to everyone. The whole process takes probably five minutes. 

Around the time that Magnus is sending away his last guest, Alec abruptly stands up. The others turn to look at him and he just mutters, "I'll be right back."

"You're gonna miss the date reveal!" Lorenzo cries out, but Alec ignores him and heads behind the TV set-up and out towards the main bathroom, closing the door loudly behind him.

The footage continues with Magnus puttering around his shop, cleaning things up. His work is slow, and he keeps making jerky hand gestures as he forces himself not to use his magic. The camera follows him and then suddenly there's a knock at the door. Even from his place standing around in the bathroom, Alec can hear the other four yelling.

Magnus heads to the door, taking a deep breath before pulling it open in one grand gesture. On the other side of the entrance, Alec is standing there in a tailored suit and holding another bouquet.

The screams of shock echo throughout the entire apartment.

Alec eventually rejoins them, smiling sheepishly as his earlier self flirts with Magnus on the screen. They make fun of him, and Simon keeps giving him the most annoying supportive look, and eventually Andrew proposes a toast.

"To new beginnings with old friends!"

Lorenzo joins in, "To Magnus!"

Meliorn raises his glass too, "To _Alec_ and Magnus!"

Alec smiles, softer than he's ever been on camera thus far, and adds his own, "To us."

Simon shoves his hand forward, splashing a little as he clinks his glass against the others' and declares, "Cheers, queers!"

They echo his statement and Alec keeps his eyes trained on the frozen image of Magnus from the paused footage. Alec repeats, "Cheers, queers!" and the camera fades to black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I edited this myself, so if there’s any glaring mistakes please let me know! :) Feel free to talk to me on twitter about this or anything shadowhunters: @manziniyo
> 
> Or join my mostly dead discord! :) 
> 
> (Title is from FOB’s “Where did the party go?” which was the first song I put on my au!Malec playlist)
> 
> Also some AU!Alec art that was made when this fic was still in progress!! [One](https://twitter.com/lieselfh/status/1150478147239981057) and [two](https://twitter.com/lieselfh/status/1150857351420944386)!


End file.
